Eternel
by Lereniel
Summary: "Pas de doute, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de plus qu'unique dans son regard… Quelque chose de sans âge." Et si toutes les rencontres n'étaient pas dues au hasard, mais bien aux caprices du Destin ? One-shot inspiré de la fin de Dracula Untold.


**One-shot droit devant ! Bon, oui, d'accord, je sais, j'ai pas fini mes autres histoires, MAIS ! (parce qu'il y en a un !) Ce truc m'est tombé dessus après que je sois allée voir ce OMFGdeputaindefilmdemaladedelamortquitueetquitrouesonslipetellementqu'ilestgénial de Dracula Untold. Oui, je sais, c'est long comme adjectif...**

**Donc ce One-shot est fortement inspiré de la fin du film... Ce qui veut dire ?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ahem...**

**SPOILERS !**

**Donc si vous voulez aller voir le film, ou que vous voulez pas mais que vous voulez pas de spoilers quand même juste pour le principe de la chose, NE LISEZ PAS ce one-shot. J'ai finalement décidé de conserver le prénom de Mina, à la différence du texte d'origine. J'ai trouvé que c'était mieux. Maintenant vous êtes prévenu(e)s B))**

**Sinon, j'en vois qui sont restés dans la salle. On pourra pas dire que je vous ai pas prévenus, bande de petits coquins...**

**Audrey : **Pour répondre à ta review (je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autrement), non, je n'ai pas prévu de faire une suite à cet OS, puisqu'il était prévu comme ça pour que les lecteurs puissent imaginer ce qu'ils veulent pour la suite. Mais on sait jamais. Néanmoins, si vraiment, je le tourne en fic, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, parce que j'ai beaucoup d'histoires bien plus urgentes. Quant à la citation de Vlad, je l'avais écrite selon mes souvenirs, aussi je te dis un grand merci pour m'avoir donné l'originale, que je me suis empressée d'insérer dans le texte :)

**... **

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Mina souffla de soulagement en se laissant tomber sur un des sièges en plastique du bus. Ça avait été très serré : il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle rate son transport, mais on ne changeait pas ses mauvaises habitudes, même si elle savait qu'Emily lui aurait fait payer à sa façon ce énième retard.<p>

Seulement, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Dès qu'elle dessinait, elle en oubliait tout, jusqu'au temps lui-même. Ce comportement lui avait déjà valu des ennuis, notamment lors de sa précédente formation, mais rien n'y faisait. Si ses parents eux-mêmes n'avaient pas réussi à l'en sortir, ce n'était pas une fleuriste grincheuse qui y arriverait !

Mais après, ce soir, c'était différent.

Emily était une vieille amie. En fait, aussi loin que Mina se souvienne, elle l'avait toujours connue. Leurs parents étaient amis depuis avant même leur naissance, et elles avaient fait leurs premiers pas ensemble, découvrant un monde nouveau de leurs yeux d'enfant. Les études les avaient un peu séparées, mais rien, ni le temps, ni la distance, n'aurait pu détruire leur lien. Et si Emily s'était tournée vers une brillante carrière d'avocate, elle n'oubliait pas la petite fleuriste qu'était devenue sa vieille amie.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elles avaient enfin l'occasion de se revoir depuis longtemps, il fallait qu'elle manque d'arriver en retard ! Heureusement que le chauffeur du bus la connaissait bien. En la voyant descendre la rue en courant tout en lui faisant des signes, il s'était brièvement arrêté pour lui ouvrir les portes et la laisser monter, ce pour quoi Mina l'avait chaudement remercié.

- Faut pas trop vous habituer, ma p'tite, avait néanmoins été la réponse, Je peux pas jouer les chauffeurs personnels rien que pour vous. La prochaine fois, soyez à l'heure !

La jeune femme s'était contentée de hocher la tête avec un nouveau regard d'excuse, cherchant toujours son souffle, tout en dégageant de son visage les mèches d'un blond sombre qui s'y étaient plaquées. Puis elle était allée s'asseoir en soupirant.

Ses dessins ne valaient pas tout ce mal, et pourtant… Encore aujourd'hui, elle dépendait entièrement d'eux.

*O*O*

Emily lui avait donné rendez-vous un petit salon de thé qu'elle ne connaissait pas, situé près des quais de la Tamise. L'air froid courant sur l'eau se soulevait parfois pour s'emmêler dans les boucles de Mina qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon lâche. La jeune femme avait toujours aimé le froid, à la différence de la chaleur qu'elle ne supportait que trop mal. Cette préférence se retrouvait dans les paysages qu'elle croquait, le crayon glissant sur le grain du papier pour y imprimer la marque en forme de crocs de montagnes élancées et acérées dont les pics effleuraient avec jalousie des nuages majestueux.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle devrait se contenter de la ville, qui bien que ce soit l'Automne, concentrait encore suffisamment de chaleur pour que Mina puisse se permettre de porter des vêtements relativement légers. L'air en provenance du fleuve était donc plus que bienvenu, encore plus alors qu'elle avait encore chaud après sa course.

Bah, elle irait se rafraichir en vitesse au salon de thé.

Mina consulta sa montre, et eut le plaisir de constater qu'il était 17h 15. Elle était à l'heure, cette fois ci, personne ne pourrait lui faire de remarque sur le sujet ! Elle était d'ailleurs presque arrivée lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.

- Emily ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Il y a un problème ?

_- "Non, enfin, normalement. Où est-tu ?"_

Mina se renfrogna légèrement.

- Je suis à deux minutes du salon de thé, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète…

_- "Non ! Sérieusement ? T'es à l'heure ? Je dois rêver !"_

- Haha, ironisa Mina en réponse tout en levant les yeux au ciel, J'arrive, bécasse…

Sur ce, elle raccrocha en soupirant une énième fois, puis rangea son téléphone dans son sac. Un rayon de soleil couchant perçant les nuages lui agressa les yeux, la forçant à mettre une main en visière pour pouvoir traverser sans risques.

Lorsqu'elle entra finalement dans le salon de thé, elle aperçut immédiatement Emily, plongée dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Le reste de la salle n'était pas trop plein, ce qui était agréable parce que c'était assez exigu. Néanmoins, de bonnes odeurs de café et de gâteau y régnaient, dispensant une ambiance chaleureuse et apaisante au milieu des couleurs claires qui ornaient les murs et le mobilier simple mais confortable.

- Je t'avais dit que je serai là bientôt, sourit Mina en s'installant discrètement face à Emily.

Cette dernière ne s'était rendu compte de son arrivée qu'au dernier moment, et sursauta lorsqu'elle lui parla, levant les yeux de son livre. Ses cheveux roux étaient élégamment relevés en chignon impeccable, leur couleur splendide rehaussant son teint blanc et ses yeux noisette. Un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de qui elle avait affaire.

- Mina ! Je t'ai à moitié crue quand tu m'as dit que tu étais à l'heure !

- Merci, ça fait plaisir ! , fit mine de s'offusquer la jeune blonde en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Mais en réalité, elle était bien trop heureuse de revoir Emily après tout ce temps pour lui en vouloir de ce petit manque de confiance. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première à lancer ce style de pique à son encontre. Cela ne l'atteignait même plus, à vrai dire…

Elle commanda un thé avec une part de tarte aux pommes, qui était de loin son fruit préféré, avant de se faire happer, après les échanges de nouvelles juteuses et trop longtemps gardées pour soi, dans une discussion passionnante par son amie rousse : les hommes qui lui tournaient autour. Il faut dire qu'Emily Westenra était vraiment très belle, telle une Amazone rebelle et enflammée qui attirait les hommes comme papillon à une flamme. Mina ne lui avait jamais dit, mais elle enviait beaucoup sa vieille amie sur ce point-là. Elle-même était plutôt discrète et calme, son visage empreint d'une douceur qui en disait long sur la capacité qu'elle avait de calmer les esprits les plus échauffés. Le métier d'avocate convenait à merveille à Emily, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours avoir le dernier mot, tandis que Mina se plaisait dans son travail de fleuriste. Pour elle, les fleurs ne parlaient pas.

Elles chantaient.

Elles chantaient dans leur fragrance, dans leurs couleurs, dans leur élégance ou leur majesté, ou encore dans la beauté, pour certaines, que l'on ne discernait qu'au bout d'un contact entre des doigts légers et leurs pétales veloutés. Mina les aimait presque autant que le dessin, car elles représentaient un seul instant de vie. Elles étaient belles parce qu'elles étaient condamnées à s'étioler et à mourir.

Et comme les opposés qui s'attirent, Mina se vouait corps et âme au dessin. Car c'était un art, cette fois ci, qui comportait une immortalité. L'on pouvait peut être conserver une fleur entre deux pages d'un livre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sèche, mais ce ne serait plus la fleur qu'elle avait été. Juste un fantôme, un écho de la beauté qu'elle avait arboré dans ses couleurs à présent défraichies. Dessiner la fleur dans toute sa splendeur, d'un autre côté, permettait d'en garder à jamais l'image de ce qu'elle avait été, même lorsque l'original n'était plus.

Beaucoup auraient alors demandé « _pourquoi le dessin et pas la photo ?_ ». Et Mina leur aurait répondu « _Parce que dans le dessin apparait tout ce que celui tenant le crayon éprouve face à la beauté de la fleur_ ». C'était ainsi que la jeune femme éprouvait les choses, et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

Néanmoins, son obsession pour le dessin était due à autre chose que cette volonté d'immortalité...

- Je me demande quand même jusqu'où certains iraient pour que j'accepte leur invitation au restaurant…, songea Emily à voix haute en sirotant son thé brulant, les yeux un peu rêveurs.

- Peut-être se jeter du haut du Big Ben ?, répondit Mina en riant à moitié, Franchement, Emily, tu n'es vraiment pas romantique !

- Dit celle qui n'a eu qu'une seule relation stable ! , rétorqua la rouquine en pouffant avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, Comment va Harker, au fait ?

Mina se mordit la lèvre, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je ne sais pas. On ne se parle plus beaucoup depuis…

Emily eut un sourire désolé face à l'air soudainement un peu perdu de son amie. John Harker avait été un ami commun des deux femmes, avant qu'Emily ne se dispute violemment avec lui à propos d'un sujet que la concernée même avait oublié. Foncièrement ambitieux, John avait monté une étude notariale qui avait aujourd'hui pignon sur rue. Mina et lui avaient eu une relation, la plus stable et la plus longue que la jeune femme ait jamais pu avoir, mais l'ambition dévorante du jeune homme, associée à des refus du côté de Mina sur certains points dans leur couple, avaient détruit ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. La séparation avait néanmoins été difficile et depuis, elle n'avait presque plus de nouvelles.

- Tu devrais l'oublier. Ce type est un abruti d'être passé à côté de quelqu'un comme toi, la consola Emily en lui prenant la main.

- Je sais, mais… C'est aussi ma faute…, avoua Mina en baissant brièvement les yeux.

- Wilhelmina Murray, je t'interdis de dire que ce que ce crétin de Harker a décidé de faire de sa foutue vie est de ta faute ! , s'énerva Emily en fronçant les sourcils, Tu es la plus adorable des filles que je connaisse, et si cet idiot avait un peu levé le nez de son nombril, cela ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait remarqué !

Son ton s'adoucit lorsqu'elle ajouta :

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Harker a fait son choix. Un choix débile, certes, puisqu'il a mis sa foutue étude notariale avant tout le reste, mais c'est comme ça.

Mina avait rougi pendant sa tirade véhémente, mais lui sourit d'un air contrit. Quoi que puisse dire Emily, elle ne saurait jamais vraiment tout, et Mina n'avait pas le courage de lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle disait ça.

Car le problème, de son côté, était que si elle avait aimé John, et qu'elle l'aimait encore un peu aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir… décalée. Comme si ce qu'elle vivait avec lui n'était pas normal, qu'il manquait quelque chose de crucial et d'élémentaire. Et cela avait été pareil avec tous les hommes qu'elle avait rencontré, raison pour laquelle ses relations ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Pour John, elle avait éprouvé ce qu'elle était sure être de l'amour, mais l'étrange sensation était restée, encore plus accentuée même par le fait que le jeune homme accordait bien trop d'importance à son étude, refusant de faire telle ou telle chose parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps ou annulant leurs rendez-vous au dernier moment. Le dernier avait même été le pire, puisqu'il n'avait pas prévenu Mina qu'il ne viendrait pas. La jeune femme avait attendu sous la pluie battante pendant une heure et demi en lui laissant plusieurs messages chaque fois plus inquiets, craignant qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi à l'avoir au téléphone, la réponse de John fut qu'il avait simplement oublié le rendez-vous.

C'était Mina qui avait mis fin à leur relation, et John, s'il avait eu des réticences, l'avait laissée partir sans trop insister.

- Bon, sinon, lança Emily pour changer de sujet, Toujours dans le dessin ?

Mina sursauta, tirée de ses ruminations, et croisa le regard étincelant de son amie.

Emily, ou l'art de détourner les gens des sujets qui fâchent.

- Oui, toujours, acquiesça la jeune femme blonde en se secouant mentalement, … J'ai failli rater le bus à cause de ça, d'ailleurs, finit-elle par avouer en regardant ailleurs.

Emily éclata de rire.

- J'en étais sure ! Il est impossible que tout se passe comme sur des roulettes avec toi !

Mina sourit face à la réaction que sa déclaration avait déclenché.

- Et donc, reprit la rouquine en ayant repris son souffle, C'est toujours les mêmes dessins ?

- Depuis qu'on est gamines, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu une seule fois faire autre chose ? A part pour faire plaisir à d'autres personnes ? , fut la réponse.

Emily haussa les épaules.

Il faut dire que les dessins que Mina faisait pour elle-même, presque par automatisme, à présent, avaient un thème récurrent : le paysage était le même. De hauts monts escarpés, vêtus d'une parure de neige étincelante pour les plus grands, et dont les flancs rocailleux étaient couverts de forêts épaisses et interminables. Parfois, un château s'y glissait, agrippé au flanc d'une montagne comme un arbre plonge ses racines dans la terre nourricière. D'autres fois, elle croquait une troupe de cavaliers au milieu d'un nuage de poussière. D'autres fois, il s'agissait d'un homme seul, en armure ou en tenue ancienne plus décontractée, médiévale, dont elle ne pouvait saisir et dessiner le visage car elle ne s'en rappelait jamais : Toutes ses images que son cerveau paraissait presque lui ordonner de mettre sur le grain du papier étaient des rêves récurrents, telle une histoire qui semble se dérouler sans fin. Et le dessin final n'était qu'un clignement de paupières, un écho fade de ce dont elle arrivait à se rappeler lorsqu'elle se réveillait. Elle ne s'en inquiétait plus depuis longtemps, cela faisait partie d'elle depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais soufflé mot à personne de ces songes, expliquant cette manie de dessiner montagnes et châteaux par une simple fascination qu'elle avait pour ces dents terrestres lorsque quelqu'un, comme Emily, par exemple, remarquait ce détail.

Mina pouffa de nouveau face à la tête que tirait son amie, mais n'insista pas. Emily elle-même la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir quelle serait sa réponse. Elle enchaina néanmoins, les sourcils haussés :

- Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu n'es pas devenue architecte ou quelque chose dans le genre…

- Quel intérêt j'aurais à dessiner des blocs de béton ? Je n'ai aucun imagination pour ça !, répondit la jeune femme blonde en face d'elle en reprenant une gorgée de thé, Et puis je suis parfaitement heureuse avec mes fleurs. Je n'attends que de pouvoir me mettre à mon compte en trouvant un local, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à le dessiner pour qu'on le construise. J'aime les choses anciennes comme les vieux bâtiments. Pas ceux qui sentent encore la peinture fraiche et le produit chimique.

- Ça ne t'empêche pas d'essayer d'en tirer quelque chose, non ?

Mina soupira en secouant doucement la tête. Comment lui faire comprendre que le fait seul de penser à tirer profit de ses croquis lui semblait… mal ? Ces dessins venaient d'elle, et penser à les vendre lui donnait l'impression de vouloir se vendre elle-même.

A voir la tête que faisait la blonde, Emily ne poussa pas le bouchon davantage. Si Mina n'était pas du genre à s'énerver et à se braquer, elle était capable de se refermer plus rapidement qu'une huitre, rendant toute discussion ultérieure impossible jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit passée à autre chose. Lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, Emily avait appris très vite à déchiffrer Mina, mais avait eu l'occasion de voir son amie à l'œuvre lorsque d'autres personnes insistaient. Sans doute Mina ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte, mais l'effet pouvait être impressionnant, surtout lorsqu'on ne savait pas ce qui avait valu une réaction de sa part.

La discussion se tourna donc vers des sujets plus légers, si bien qu'elles en oublièrent leurs problèmes respectifs, ne serait-ce que le temps de boire une tasse de thé. Mina se sentait incroyablement bien. Emily lui avait vraiment manqué, après tout…

En fait, la jeune femme se sentait si bien qu'elle faillit ne pas remarquer que son portable vibrait depuis plusieurs secondes. Quelqu'un essayait de la joindre, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu décrocher, la sonnerie était déjà terminée. En consultant son téléphone, elle constata que la personne qui l'avait appelée l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois d'affilée.

Et cette personne était Madge.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? , demanda Emily en grignotant d'un air indolent le coin du dernier muffin qu'elle avait commandé.

- Ça fait quatre fois que ma patronne essaie de me joindre, répondit Mina en fronçant les sourcils, C'est bizarre, la boutique n'est pas ouverte, pourtant…

Sur ce, elle se leva, faisant signe à son amie de patienter quelques minutes, puis sortit devant le salon de thé pour ne pas déranger les clients encore présents à l'intérieur. Là, elle rappela Madge, qui répondit à la première sonnerie, comme si elle avait eu le téléphone à son oreille, prêt à sonner.

- Madge ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? , s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

_- « Wilhelmina ! Enfin, Dieu merci ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! »_

Madge était une des seules personnes à utiliser son prénom entier, et Mina ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer le nez en l'entendant une fois de plus. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas, encore aujourd'hui, comment sa mère avait pu penser que le prénom Wilhelmina était encore répandu. Mina, elle, trouvait qu'on lui avait affublé le nom d'une nonne.

- Il y a un problème ? J'ai vu que vous m'aviez appelé quatre fois…

Madge parut hésiter à l'autre bout du fil, son silence perdurant quelques secondes, ce qui fut suffisant pour raviver encore les questions de son employée.

_- « Oui, il y a un problème… Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ça, mais mon petit dernier est malade, et Kelly est toujours à l'hôpital, ce qui fait qu'il ne reste plus que toi pour t'occuper du stand de la boutique au marché du soir, alors… »_

Mina sentit son agacement monter. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il y ait une urgence pile au moment où elle pouvait enfin profiter du retour d'Emily !

- Le problème, c'est que j'ai des projets pour ce soir, Madge, tenta-t-elle, Je ne suis pas vraiment disponible actuellement. Je suis avec une amie de longue date que je n'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment et…

_- « Je te donnerai une augmentation »_, coupa sa supérieure.

On pouvait presque sentir qu'elle était prête à tout pour que Mina accepte. Mais ce n'était pas juste ! Il s'agissait de son jour de congé ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le monde marche de la même manière ?

- Mais…

_- « Je t'en prie, Wilhelmina ! Il ne s'agit que de deux heures, tout au plus ! Tu n'as même pas besoin de ranger les fleurs non vendues après ! Matthew peut s'en charger, mais il n'arrive qu'à 20 heures. Je n'ai plus que toi. »_

Mina poussa un soupir exaspéré. Son bon cœur la perdrait !

Madge dut sentir qu'elle avait capitulé, car elle ajouta :

_- « Fais vite, je suis déjà dans la voiture. Merci, en tout cas. »_

Avant de raccrocher, laissant une Mina complètement désemparée plantée sur le trottoir, tenant son téléphone à la main comme s'il n'existait même pas.

La jeune femme ne dit rien pendant au moins une minute, avant de lâcher un grognement d'agacement, de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans le salon de thé. En la voyant revenir avec un tel air irrité sur le visage, Emily se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un problème ?

- Oh, juste que je suis apparemment le seul espoir de ma patronne qui s'imagine que je ne vis que pour réparer les pots cassés quand personne d'autre ne peut rien faire parce qu'ils ne sont pas disponibles ! , râla Mina en se penchant pour attraper son sac à main et son manteau.

- Mais… Toi non plus tu n'es pas disponible, fit Emily d'un air quelque peu troublé.

- Non, moi je suis trop gentille, nuance.

Emily eut un petit sourire face à sa répartie, puis se leva à son tour.

- Pour combien de temps tu en as ?

- Deux heures, si tout va bien, fut la réponse.

La rouquine hissa son gros sac à main noir sur son épaule.

- Viens chez moi quand tu auras fini. On se fera une soirée entre filles comme autrefois.

La pensée de revivre l'un de ces moments inoubliables qu'elles avaient passé ensemble étant plus jeunes ramena un sourire sur le visage de Mina. Elle accepta de bon cœur malgré son agacement toujours présent, puis alla payer et fila sans demander son reste. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit en retard là aussi, tiens !

*O*O*

Aussi bizarrement que cela puisse paraitre, le fait de vendre des fleurs alors qu'elle aurait dû, en ce moment même, être avec sa vieille amie à rire du temps passé contribua à calmer l'humeur quelque peu ombrageuse de Mina. Elle avait toujours apprécié l'ambiance des marchés du soir, avec le bruissement des conversations des gens se mêlant au vent nocturne, tandis que des odeurs de grillades et de pâtisseries chaudes flottaient dans l'air illuminé par les lampadaires publics et les lampions tendus entre les stands.

De plus, les affaires avaient été plutôt bonnes, et ce fait seul avait le mérite de réchauffer le cœur de la jeune femme, surtout lorsqu'elle pensait à ses parents. Les Murray n'avaient jamais été les plus riches d'Angleterre, loin de là, et avaient espéré que leur fille unique ferait un métier un peu plus ambitieux que celui de fleuriste. Ils n'étaient pas cupides, loin de là, mais souhaitait à leur enfant ce que eux n'avaient pas pu avoir. Aussi avaient-ils eu du mal à comprendre lorsque Mina, malgré de bonne notes, avaient choisi ce métier-là plutôt qu'un autre, qui lui assurerait une vie plus confortable. Mais c'était ainsi, même si le sujet avait été la cause de nombreuses disputes entre ses parents et elle. A présent, ça allait un peu mieux, mais la question restait tout de même un peu sensible dans la famille.

Ce fut néanmoins avec un soupir de soulagement qu'elle referma la caisse du stand à clef. Après tout, elle n'était pas sensée travailler aujourd'hui, et elle n'avait à présent qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver Emily. Cette dernière avait mis un point d'honneur à la faire rire pendant son travail inattendu en lui envoyant des sms tous plus désopilants et ridicules les uns que les autres, faisant naitre chez elle un sourire presque constant qui avait paru plaire aux clients auxquels elle avait eu affaire. A présent, l'heure était venue pour elle de passer la main à Matthew, qui venait d'arriver. C'était un garçon dégingandé un peu plus jeune qu'elle, mais qui la dépassait nettement en taille. Il disposait également d'une force impressionnante par rapport à sa silhouette, conduisant souvent les gens à le sous-estimer. Mais il avait un cœur en or, en plus d'une telle propension à sourire qu'on ne pouvait que le trouver tout de suite sympathique. Il la salua brièvement mais chaleureusement avant de commencer à ranger les plus grosses plantes dans le fourgon.

- Attends, Matt, lança-t-elle soudain en se penchant pour regarder les fleurs restantes, Je vais juste piquer quelques fleurs pour mon amie.

Matt cligna des yeux, avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer à ranger.

- C'est toi qui vois, Sister, répondit-il.

Mina sourit en entendant le surnom dont il affabulait toutes les femmes qu'il connaissait. Parfois, elle se disait que rien ne parviendrait jamais à ébranler cette force de la nature.

Elle étala les fleurs qu'elle avait sélectionné sur le plan de travail, les assemblant en quelques tours de ses doigts dansants. Comme ça, elle ne reviendrait pas les mains vides chez Emily. Il lui restait maintenant plus qu'à prendre un taxi pour aller chez elle, et elle pourrait laisser cet épisode derrière elle.

Parfois, il lui semblait que la vie n'était qu'une succession répétitive des mêmes choses…

- Magnifique.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire au revoir à Matthew, lorsque la voix qui venait de prononcer ce mot la coupa dans son élan.

En fait, elle se figea carrément.

Jamais n'avait-elle ressenti une telle chose. Un frisson descendait encore le long sa colonne vertébrale au son de cette voix – riche et rauque à la fois – lorsqu'elle se retourna d'un coup.

Dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué l'approcher aurait été un euphémisme. En fait, Mina avait vraiment l'impression qu'il venait d'apparaitre derrière elle une seconde avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour parler. Mina ne pouvait en être sure, en tout cas.

Il était grand. Bien plus grand qu'elle, une impression rehaussée par le fait qu'il était entièrement vêtu de noir. Il arborait également une silhouette altière et musclée, avec des épaules puissantes qui tendaient le tissu de sa veste bien coupée en velours. Ses cheveux, de la couleur de la nuit, eux aussi, étaient un peu plus longs que la normale masculine et détachés, effleurant ses épaules comme s'il avait tenu à ce qu'ils restent à cette longueur précise. Sa peau pale offrait un contraste avec le début de barbe et de moustache qui lui mangeait les joues et la lèvre supérieure, mais cela ne le rendait que plus élégant et… envoûtant. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Mina, ce fut ses yeux.

Leur couleur sombre était normale, mais il y avait au fond une lueur étrange et… différente. Oui, c'était cela. Mina n'avait aucun autre mot pour la décrire, car elle ne l'avait jamais vue chez qui que ce soit d'autre.

En plus de cela, tout en lui la troublait. Pourquoi ? Mina n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il lui rappelait l'homme de ses rêves dont elle ne parvenait jamais à dessiner le visage… Ou peut-être était-ce la manière dont il la fixait, mais pour cela, c'était pareil : la jeune femme n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'elle ressentait face à lui.

Comme elle le fixait sans comprendre où il avait voulu en venir, l'inconnu ajouta, son regard se baissant brièvement sur le bouquet qu'elle tenait à la main et qu'elle destinait à Emily.

- Votre bouquet. Il est magnifique… Ma Dame.

Mina haussa les sourcils. Elle avait distinctement entendu « Ma Dame » et non pas « Madame ».

- « Ma Dame » ?, répéta-t-elle d'un ton surpris, Mais d'où est-ce que vous venez ?

- ... De très loin.

Il accompagna sa réponse pour le moins énigmatique d'un demi-sourire en réponse, qui sembla contagieux puisqu'il atteint ses lèvres à elle aussi, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Drôle d'expression, de nos jours ! … Mais elle déchanta très vite. Son regard si troublant avait déjà quitté le bouquet pour revenir scruter son visage. Pas de doute, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de plus qu'unique dans son regard…

Quelque chose de sans âge.

Mina se sentit brusquement gênée d'être la cible de ces yeux si sombres. Son propre regard se baissa brièvement et elle déglutit, sentant son cœur accélérer quelque peu.

- Bon… Et bien, bonsoir, se hâta-t-elle de souffler avec un sourire poli, avant de prendre son bouquet et de le dépasser pour partir.

Quand elle raconterai ça à Emily ! … Elle savait s'attendre à encore plus d'incrédulité de la part de son amie que ce qu'elle-même ressentait. Mais bon, cela restait une rencontre étrange sans lendem…

_- « Pourquoi séparer cette vie de la suivante, quand cette vie est née de la précédente ? »_

Mina se figea avant même d'avoir pu faire dix pas.

Sa main se serra brièvement davantage sur le bouquet, en accord avec son cœur qui paraissait avoir fait une embardée inattendue. Un nouveau frisson descendit le long de son échine, tandis qu'inexplicablement, elle crut sentir des larmes lui venir aux yeux de manière éphémère. Elle se retourna pour voir son homme mystérieux tourné à nouveau vers elle, ses mains toujours sagement croisée dans son dos. Et il la fixait toujours de ce regard si étrange…

Si doux.

- C'est… C'est mon poème préféré, balbutia finalement la jeune femme sans le quitter des yeux à son tour.

Et c'était vrai. Ces mots si simples avaient trouvé grâce à ses yeux lorsqu'elle les avait découverts, tant d'années plus tôt, dans un vieux recueil de poésie réunissant des écrits anonymes retrouvés ou transmis oralement à travers les siècles. Mina se souvenait également avoir versé quelques larmes comme celles qui avaient failli poindre lorsqu'elle l'avait lu la première fois, le cœur serré d'une émotion qu'aujourd'hui encore elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

Alors pourquoi cet homme le déclamait-il devant elle tout à coup ?

Ce dernier s'approcha lentement, tout en expliquant :

- Cela parle de désir. Du désir puissant d'une âme se languissant d'une autre...

On aurait presque dit qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer sa phrase, mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, le silence retomba entre, tandis que leurs regards se sondaient l'un l'autre.

Elle ne sut jamais ce qui la poussa finalement à lui tendre la main tout en se présentant. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais quelque chose en lui ravivait une sorte de flamme étrange en son esprit et en son cœur qui jusque-là n'avait été que braise mourante et cendre presque froide.

- Je m'appelle Mina.

Mais au lieu de lui serrer la main comme n'importe quelle personne normale l'aurait fait, l'homme lui attrapa les doigts comme si elle avait été en porcelaine et se pencha pour lui faire le baisemain.

- Vlad.

Mina crut alors bel et bien sentir ses joues, traitresses qu'elles étaient, se mettre à rougir. Il n'avait lâché que son prénom, mais la manière dont il l'avait fait avait quelque chose de presque électrisant, et ses lèvres se redressèrent en un sourire pour la première fois sincère, tandis que son cœur battait encore plus vite dans sa poitrine, tel un oiseau battant des ailes contre les barreaux de sa cage.

Peut-être devrait-elle prévenir Emily qu'elle allait encore une fois être en retard…

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**Donc... Vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout ?**

**Félicitations ! Merci d'être venus lire et laissez moi vous offrir ce cookie virtuel ! :)))**

**Bon allez, plus sérieusement, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Sinon, à la prochaine et merci encore !**

**Toodles !**

**Lereniel.**


End file.
